


An Evening In

by altsunthinkable



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altsunthinkable/pseuds/altsunthinkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah cooks dinner and the boys spend the evening in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Grinder1833/crownroyal_51's birthday. Set during the time Luke and Noah shared the invisible apartment, between Luke going to work for Damian and Holden's "death."
> 
> Disclaimer: As the World Turns and its characters belong to Telenext Media. This was written for fun and no profit is being made from it.

Luke opened the apartment door and was greeted with the delicious smell of dinner cooking.

“Noah?” he called, surprised.

“Hey, you’re home!” Noah appeared around the corner from the kitchen, a huge smile on his face and a hand towel hastily slung over one shoulder.

“So are you!” Luke smiled and happily accepted Noah’s welcome home kiss. “This is a surprise.” Noah was supposed to be pulling another late night working on his script with Mason. Luke had figured that was going to mean another frozen pizza for dinner and an evening reviewing more financial records from Grimaldi Shipping in an effort to commit at least the most important figures to memory. He still had a lot to learn.

“A good surprise I hope?” Noah asked. His confident smile showed he wasn’t the least bit concerned about his boyfriend’s answer.

“The best.” Luke leaned up and kissed him again. “And you made dinner which is great because I am STARVING!”

Noah chuckled. “It’s nothing fancy. I picked up some steaks on the way home and there’s baked potatoes and fresh green beans from Emma’s garden. Go get changed and I’ll dish it up.”

Luke went down the hall to their bedroom and quickly shed his suit and replaced it with a t-shirt and some well worn jeans. He padded barefoot into the bathroom to wash up and spent a moment fussing with his hair in the mirror. It was humid today and his hair was a cowlicky mess no matter how much he tried to tame it. Finally he decided Noah didn’t care so neither should he and gave up. He wandered back out to the living room and saw that Noah had set their plates and glasses of pop on the coffee table and was sitting on the floor between the couch and the table.

“Why are you sitting on the floor?”

“It’s cooler. Come check it out. The air conditioner blows right here,” he said, indicating the window unit on the far wall. “If you sit up on the couch it blows in front of you.”

Luke flopped down next to him and moaned in delight. “Oh god… that feels good.”

Noah nodded. “Now eat before it gets cold.”

“No movie?” Luke asked in surprise. Whenever they ate in front of the TV Noah always put on a movie. Sometimes it was a new release or at least something in color to appeal to Luke, other times he subjected Luke to another black and white classic which he seemed to have an endless supply of. But tonight the TV was dark and silent.

“No movie,” Noah confirmed. “I’ve missed you. This is the first night we’ve been home together in almost two weeks. I just want to spend time with _you_ … talk to _you_.”

“I’ve missed you, too,” Luke murmured. He reached out and gently brushed Noah’s hair back from his forehead before leaning in and kissing him, letting his lips linger this time and his tongue come out to dart over Noah’s lips before pulling back. “I thought you were working on the script with Mason again tonight.”

“I was supposed to. But I missed you too much so I told him I was getting burned out and needed the evening off.” As he spoke, Noah hooked his arm around Luke’s waist and tugged him closer so they were sitting hip to hip behind the coffee table.

Luke moved his plate and glass closer and picked up his silverware. “I’m glad you did.”

As they ate they caught up, Noah interested in hearing about how the staff at Grimaldi Shipping were continuing to adjust to Luke’s sudden authority within the company and if he was continuing to enjoy working alongside Damian while Luke wanted to hear about Noah’s latest progress on his script and how the rest of his classes were going. Throughout their conversation, Noah playfully stole bites from Luke’s plate much to Luke’s amused frustration.

“You have your own plate! If you’re that hungry you should have given yourself bigger servings!” he protested, laughing as Noah plucked a green bean off his fork with his fingers and popped it into his mouth, chewing triumphantly.

He shook his head. “It tastes better when it’s yours.”

Luke gave him a skeptical look. “You cooked all of it.”

Noah shrugged and smirked, completely unrepentant.

Luke leaned back against the sofa and smiled. He knew these signs. Noah didn’t just miss him, though that was certainly true. Noah was flirting. And Noah was horny. This was going to be fun.

He resumed eating more slowly, taking time to chew each bite and glancing frequently over at Noah who appeared to rapidly be losing interest in his own dinner. When Luke picked up a green bean with his fingers and sucked some melted butter off it he heard him gasp softly and he had to bite back a grin. Finally he pushed his plate away and leaned back. “That was really good, baby. Thanks for making dinner.”

“You’re welcome.” He shifted closer and licked his lips, one hand coming to rest on Luke’s thigh and squeezing lightly.

“Hey, do we have any ice cream?” Luke asked as though the idea had just struck him. Inside he could barely contain his laughter at the brief but intense look of frustration that crossed Noah’s face as he sat back again.

“You… want ice cream? Now?”

“Well, do we have any?” Noah was going to realize any minute that Luke was playing with him but Luke couldn’t bring himself to feel badly. A worked up Noah was an aggressive Noah and they both got to thoroughly enjoy that.

Noah rubbed the back of his neck and took a deep breath. “We have lots. Strawberry and mint chocolate chip and still some rocky road left too.”

“Strawberry, mint chocolate chip, or rocky road…” Luke pretended to ponder the flavors. “All excellent options. For later.” Noah visibly perked up at this and Luke took pity on him. “For right now I think there are other options we need to consider.” His meaning was clear when he hooked his fingers through Noah’s belt loops and tugged him closer.

“Oh yeah?” Noah asked, voice deepening into an almost purr.

“Mm-hmm…” Luke murmured. He planted a kiss on Noah’s lips, then his chin, then right next to his ear where he whispered, “Like the bedroom… the shower… or right here.” He breathed hot, moist air into his ear and then gave the lobe a little bite, feeling the shiver that ran though Noah’s body at the sensation.

“Well… the bedroom is comfortable,” Noah said, leaning back a little and then bringing his hands up to cup Luke’s face. “The shower is fun. And right here is… right here.” He rocked forward, pressing his mouth hard against Luke’s, pushing him backwards and following him down to the floor.

“Gets my vote,” Luke gasped, wrapping his arms around Noah’s broad back and pulling him flush again him, chest to chest. God he loved this. The thick rug cushioned him from the hardwood floor and Noah’s weight pressed him down into it, pinning him beneath the firm, warm expanse of his lover.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Noah pointed out.

“So are you.”

Noah raised an eyebrow and smirked, the challenge clear on his face. “So do something about it.”

Luke pounced, rolling them over so he was straddling Noah and attacking the buttons of his shirt. He was certain Noah wore these shirts just to drive him crazy. When the mood was sexy slow, he loved to slowly unbutton them one button at a time, gradually revealing more and more of Noah’s smooth, firm chest for Luke to lick and suck and bite until he drove Noah wild. But when the mood was hot and frantic all he wanted to do was tear the shirt right off and send buttons flying every which way. He didn’t, of course, but he did undo them as fast as humanly possible, fingers fumbling, and cursing softly in frustration.

Finally, finally it was off and Luke tossed it away and turned his attention to Noah’s belt, unbuckling, unzipping, and yanking both jeans and underwear down in one motion. Noah kicked his legs free and reached for Luke’s t-shirt, tugging it over his head and dropping it onto the couch beside them. He quickly opened the front of Luke’s jeans and hooked his fingers into the waistband.

“Off!” he demanded and Luke stood up from his kneeling position just long enough to shuck them and his underwear before Noah was grabbing his hand and pulling him back down next to him.

“Better?” Luke laughed, as Noah rolled back on top of him.

“Much… much better…” Noah agreed, licking first one of Luke’s nipples, then the other. Luke gasped and dug his nails into Noah’s back. “Been wanting to get you here, naked, all day,” he continued then licked a path down Luke’s stomach, wrapped one hand around his now rock hard cock, and swallowed him to the root.

“Shit!” Luke yelled, head tilting back and back arching as the perfect heat and wetness of Noah’s mouth assaulted him. “Oh shit!”

“Mmm…” Noah moaned in pleasure, tightening his grip with the hand around Luke’s cock while the other held him down by one hip. He sucked hard for a moment and then pulled off with a pop and stroked him with his hand, spreading the moisture left by his spit and starting to leak from the tip down the shaft. “You taste so good. Wanna taste all of you.”

“Yeah,” Luke gasped. “Yeah baby… please…”

The hand holding Luke’s hip slid down his thigh and then reached underneath, pushing his leg up and back, making room. Then Noah’s head dipped down and Luke shuddered in pleasure as his tongue swiped over Luke’s hole. He tried to lift his head up to watch but it felt too good and he allowed it to fall back to the floor with a cushioned thump, closing his eyes and just giving himself over. He was Noah’s now, his to do with as he pleased and Luke knew he would take amazing care of him. He gasped and shook and cried out with pleasure as Noah’s mouth kept up a non-stop assault, sucking and licking and nibbling him everywhere… his cock, his hole, his balls then starting all over again, never the same pattern or staying in one spot long enough for Luke to anticipate what he was going to do next. Sweat broke out all over his body and he was trembling from head to toe by the time Noah pulled back and yanked open the drawer in the coffee table to grab the bottle of lube they’d stashed there.

“God Luke… so hot… you’re so fucking hot,” he gasped as he popped the top and poured some into his hand then slicked himself up. “Want to fuck you so bad…”

“Need you, baby,” Luke agreed, pulling him forward and lifting his legs over Noah’s shoulders. “Need you in me.”

Two of Noah’s fingers still wet with lube pushed in at once, plunging deep then pulling apart slightly. Noah twisted his wrist, slicking him quickly before his fingers were gone and the thick, blunt head of his cock was pushing against his hole. Luke blew out a breath and pushed down against it and then he was sliding in. _All_ the way in and Luke groaned at the fullness when Noah settled deep inside him, balls snug against his ass.

“Unnhh…” Noah seemed to be struggling to find words as he held himself still inside Luke. “Nngh… god… needed this. Been wanting this for days…” Their eyes locked and Luke could see Noah was holding on by the thinnest thread.

He brought his hands up to Noah’s where they were braced on either side of him, holding him up. He wrapped his hands around Noah’s wrists and squeezed. “Take me for a ride, Noah.”

The thread snapped.

Noah pulled out and immediately slammed back in, setting a brutal pace, fucking Luke hard and deep. Luke held on tight to Noah’s wrists and grunted as the air was pushed from his lungs with every thrust. This was everything he needed right here. His lover, his _Noah_ giving him blinding pleasure, yes, and also taking what he needed, so free and bold and fearless. He fucked Luke like he’d die if he had to stop, pounding into him again and again, body slick with sweat and strung tight as a bow, his whole face screwed up in ecstasy. Luke could feel his climax building as Noah’s cock found that perfect spot again and again and again. His fingers were locked in a vice grip around Noah’s wrists and he couldn’t seem to let go but then he didn’t need to as the pleasure suddenly flared white hot and he was coming without even touching his dick, coming and coming and he heard Noah shout somewhere off in the distance, felt him shudder and release deep inside him and it seemed like it was never going to end.

When Luke finally came back to himself, Noah had collapsed on his chest and was still gasping for breath. His legs were cradling Noah’s waist, Noah’s softening cock still inside him. He let go of Noah’s wrists, wincing slightly at the stiffness in his fingers and knowing Noah was probably going to have bruises tomorrow. Then Luke carefully wrapped his arms around his lover’s back and gently stroked his sides as he came back down to earth.

“Wow…” Noah finally muttered, then gave a shudder as his cock finally slipped out.

Luke shivered and wrapped his legs around Noah as well, holding him close. “You can say that again.”

They lay there in silence for several long minutes before Noah finally raised his head and looked at Luke. “So… do you still want ice cream?” He smiled.

Luke laughed, surprised. He brought a hand up and slid it into Noah’s hair, guiding his head down for a gentle kiss. “Maybe later.”

Noah sighed and rested his head on Luke’s chest, closing his eyes. “Good. ’Cause I don’t want to move… ever again.”

“I don’t know about that… but we can stay here awhile longer,” Luke promised. For tonight, they had all the time in the world.


End file.
